


诺亚方舟

by auzsa



Category: Akechi Goro - Fandom, Persona 5, Shido Masayoshi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auzsa/pseuds/auzsa
Summary: *原作向，剧情魔改有，请不要在意细节。*R18描写有，近亲相奸有，抹布要素有，请注意自卫。
Relationships: Shido Masayoshi & Akechi Goro, 狮明
Kudos: 3





	诺亚方舟

*原作向，剧情魔改有，请不要在意细节。  
*R18描写有，近亲相奸有，抹布要素有，请注意自卫。

=====  
明智想起了自己与狮童相遇的第一天。

明智的童年并不轻松，从小就听身边的人闲言碎语说母亲是一个被抛弃的女人，被政客玩弄落得如此下场，因此明智母子的生活也十分窘迫，明智也被排挤被欺负，而母亲对明智则是不管不看，不闻不问，在艰辛的生活，羸弱的身体和不稳的精神三重打压下，后来很快就撒手人寰。  
明智只是记得母亲临死前说：去找一个叫狮童正义的男人去吧。

===  
那你说说你能干什么吧。狮童翘起二郎腿，一副居高临下的样子。  
明智在收拾母亲遗物时找到了关于狮童正义的东西，从小就饱经生活风霜又聪明伶俐的他不难猜出母亲与他发生过什么。小明智站在摆出一副不可一世态度的狮童面前呆滞了，他原本的计划是出现在狮童面前，让这个负心的人渣看见自己产生动摇，然后进一步胁迫这个抛弃了妻儿的男人。但涉世未深的孩童凭着原始的愤怒构造起幼稚的复仇剧本毕竟还是赢不了在官场浮沉数年的大人，刚见面两人就立刻反转了立场，社会经验，地位都不是一个层级的，小明智明白了自己才是被审度的一方。  
“我……我什么都可以做。”小明智从牙缝中挤出了一句。  
“什么都可以做吗，”狮童冷笑道，“小子，以后最好不要再对别人说这句话。”

===  
根据一色若叶的研究，人要拥有欲望，就会在心中产生欲望之影，而能摧毁那个人最直接的方式，就是直接在内心世界猎杀掉欲望之影。狮童可没有功夫挨个去了解对方的欲望是什么，这对他来说效率过低，但他有一枚上好的棋子，那就是明智。说实话明智最开始直直闯入自己办公室时很是头疼，但看到继承了爱人端丽面容的明智，自己一百个不愿意但也得承认的确这是自己不小心的产物。更何况这个小鬼还拿身世要挟威胁自己，狮童最是清楚穷途末路之人歇斯底里起来的可怕，当下最好的选择就是将明智收入囊中另做打算，刚好自己也是急需一个不会背叛的心腹，没有比血缘至亲和养成培育最为牢固的羁绊了。  
说到养成，狮童会带着明智出入上流世界的风月场，让明智与他们交合，再也没有比在床第之间更容易窥视到人本欲的地方了，赤裸的欲望会随着那具秀丽的身体上一点点褪下的衣物毫无遮掩地展现，最开始狮童只是为了捏造敌手的桃色丑闻，后来明智觉醒了人格力量，事情就变得更容易了。明智挑逗着那些色欲熏心的垃圾，然后在交合最高潮中化为死亡的黑色假面突入殿堂进去一枪了之。因为本就是灰色的性交易，大家都是掩人耳目地做着龌蹉之事，于是出现废人和死人的事情自然也是端不上台面，转头明智再巧妙地在大众面前进行一番推理表演将事件合理化，哪里还有比这更划算的买卖。

喂，没死吧。狮童踹了踹因出入殿堂战斗而体力透支趴在地上的明智。明智赤身裸体，已经废人化的客人溅出的鲜血沾在身上显得格外显眼，股间还缓缓流出白色的液体，看来这个混蛋临终前还是有好好射出来，该死，早知道就在殿堂里痛揍一顿再开枪，明智心里厌恶地痛骂一句。  
虽然刚刚卖力营业过嗓子已经嘶哑说不出话来，陷入厌恶情绪余韵的明智还是瞪了狮童一眼。  
“还有力气瞪我，看来不用管了。”狮童冷笑一声。“穿好衣服，回去了。”  
回去？这就回去了？我还没有洗澡啊！明智张了张嘴嘶哑地从喉咙里挤出了含糊不清的不满。狮童没有等他，而是丢来一张隔壁房间的房卡，“不要磨叽，你喜欢跟死人一间房吗。”  
明智还是倔强地匆忙冲了一下，划开隔壁房间发现狮童已经站在里面等他。狮童也算是个谨慎的人，其实每次明智出任务时狮童都会准备不同名义的两个房间供名侦探设下圈套，这次心血来潮过来看看明智做得还好不好，也算是定期视察部下的工作。“太慢了。”狮童看见磨磨蹭蹭才过来的明智些许不满，拦腰抱起明智丢到了床上。  
“？！”明智一惊，随后压上来的狮童更让他震惊，因为他感受到狮童那里鼓起来了。  
其实狮童正义进房间后就立刻硬了，一是看见自己的政敌惨死的现状让他非常得意，二是刚经历过淫靡之事的明智的样子也是非常迷人，狮童都不知道为什么自己的儿子会有这般摄人心魄的魅力，在认知诃学的研究论文中读到过好像是有一种可以吸收复数人格的人，说不定明智的才能就是那方面的，自己也的确在利用明智的这种才能一路顺风顺水拓展霸业，现在的状态，说到底就是男人的自尊心得到极大满足后的欲望体现。  
明智也不是第一次跟狮童做了，狮童高兴时，狮童不高兴时，狮童被政敌摆了一道陷入狂躁时，狮童处决的政敌洋洋得意时，只要自己在身边，就会无差别地被用来当作情绪和欲望的发泄口，明智的身体从小就在配合着狮童，可以说是狮童一手调教出来的专用品。而狮童本身则很少和女人做，毕竟以前就搞出来明智母亲这样的丑闻，还有一次醉酒想搞女人被一个少年阻止后来费了一番功夫才找人把事情压下去……在女人这件事情上狮童很不走运，这对于步步为营的政治家来说是致命的漏洞，所以最稳妥的方式自然是跟明智做，一个嘴风严实，盘顺条丽，更重要的是跟他站在一条泥船上，绝不会背叛他的人偶。  
因为本就有上一个人留下的余韵，狮童进入得非常顺利，明智心里的不爽也逐渐被快感捅得消散了七七八八。不得不承认，平日就在精心锻炼过的狮童比那些阳痿老大叔政客要好得很多，从小就与狮童结合的身体已经成长到与狮童的相性非常好，说不定里面的甬道也被调教到已经是狮童的形状了？明智一边胡思乱想着，一边无意识地用手环上了狮童的脖子。  
“……今天就奖励你吧。”狮童轻轻叹了一声。  
奖励……明智晕晕乎乎地想，对哦，自己最开始接近这个人，无非是想得到他的认可。从小母亲就不肯正眼看他一眼，因为是荡妇的孩子也受够了邻里邻间的排挤，最开始知道狮童的存在时涌上心头的感情除了愤怒，好像还有什么别的……那种脱离出泥潭的求生心，那种想得到认可的好胜心，想让他承认自己的出生，认可自己的存在，肯定自己的意义，如此一来明智也就能得到未曾获得过幸福和所谓的【爱】了吧。【奖励】这个词就像是触发了明智的开关，明智的呻吟开始变得更粘腻，腰肢扭动得更卖力，乳尖也高高地挺立想得到狮童的爱抚，“爸……爸……”明智在呻吟中漏出零碎的字眼，已经丢掉复杂思考能力的明智遵从本能，就像撒娇的孩子索求父亲的拥抱一般，不，不能说【就像】，他本就是真正的孩子，在父亲的爱抚下欣喜地叫唤是再自然不过以及天经地义的。明智索性直起身子坐在了狮童身上开始自己动，狮童的分身在身体里鲜明地跳动着，跟自己心脏的鼓动一起共鸣着，血脉的呼唤再加上他们此刻紧紧的相连，明智感受到了一种回归了母体的温暖。

“嗯，嗯……爸爸……妈妈……”明智被快感顶到神智不清开始说胡话，在狂风暴雨中的性爱里剥离出所有的爱恨离愁，明智觉得自己好像回到了一个地方，一个有着疼爱自己的双亲，一个温暖平凡的家，在那里自己的微笑中不再藏有阴霾，父亲的大手温柔地抚摸在自己柔软的淡茶色头发上，说出轻轻的一句：“做得好。”  
做得好，明智。狮童被明智转为主动的榨取也差点交代，果真不能小看精力旺盛的男子高中生的能力。对明智的出生产生的恐慌，亦对明智的利用获得的满足，这两种感情一直是狮童在床底行为中的源动力，越操就越烦躁，越操就越得意，越操就越贪婪，两种扭曲的感情直直插入在明智单薄的身体里搅动混合，生出更多地对明智的索求和欲望。说到底自己跟那些窥探明智的敌手政客有什么两样，在少年的身体里寻欢，在少年的心尖上插刀，玩弄着少年，也被少年玩弄。狮童时常很自负地将明智的优秀归咎于不愧是有着自己的血脉和栽培，但也会暗自忌惮着明智的成长。虽然打败了不少敌人，但把明智压在自己身下所带来的征服感说实话竟比一帆风顺的政业还有来得满足。明智方才好像在情乱意迷之间说了一句妈妈，狮童内心的无名火又被点燃了一般，抓住明智的头发故意坏心眼地苛责道：“做得好，明智。你比那个贱女人做得要好。”得到夸奖的明智稍微有一点身软，狮童抓住了这一瞬的机会又将明智压在身下夺回了主动权，在粗暴地捅动下两人得到释放，结束了这场背德绝伦的性爱。

===  
“这么说来，你在床上会喊我爸爸呢。”  
“少自作多情了狮童先生，在床上我可是会喊很多人爸爸的。”明智在营业式的微笑下冰冰冷冷地说道。

明智偷偷潜入过狮童的殿堂过，那时他是真的想杀了狮童的。当他看见狮童内心那片世界末日般荒凉的景象后却改变了心意。坍塌的高楼在血色的天空下摇摇欲坠，自己在船头迎着末世的海风向死而生。只有被选上的人才可以乘坐上狮童的诺亚方舟，就像如果没了狮童，一个没有家人，没有朋友，摘掉侦探王子光环，只是一个普通的高中生的自己，不知道会跌入到生活哪里的泥潭，如果这世间处处皆为地狱，是不是只要坐上狮童的船，就能获得哪怕是暂时的平静呢。如果这张船票只是以付出自己的身体为代价的话，可以算是再划算不过的了。自己绝不会像母亲那样，交出了心后却被抛弃，明智只会交出自己的身体，然而去索要心的报酬。他要让狮童赞美他，夸奖他，让狮童无法离开他，让狮童离开他就什么都做不到，他才要做支配狮童的那个人。他虽上了狮童的船，但他才是这艘船的主人，载着所有人驶向万劫不复的地狱。

对，他给予了他生命，那么他也要带他一起走向死亡。


End file.
